Online storage solutions for managing digital media content such as personal videos, pictures, podcasts, etc. provide users nearly no discernible trace of a trail the media has followed in getting to and leaving the storage site. Typically when uploading media files to a storage site, the user is apprised that the upload operation is complete with no other notification generally provided. There is also minimal oversight with other transactional activities such as deletions, modifications, or additions of media content managed by the storage site. Consequently, when someone enters a subscriber's media storage account without authorization and misappropriates content or maliciously destroys files, the subscriber is often unaware.